Pilot
Pilot is the first epiosde of Season one of The Vampire Diaries(Fanfiction) Summary Love,Fear,Rage,Secrets,Lies and Betrayal all beigns now - Four months after the car accident that killed their parents, Elena Gilbert and her younger brother Jeremy try there best to move on with there lives, As the school year begins Elena is intrigued by a handsome and mysterious new student named Stefan Salvatore who came from another school. The two are immediantly drawn to one another with Elena not realizing that Stefan is a century year old Vampire. Stefan wants to outrun his past but upon entering the school he recieves the shock of his life as someone from his past returns. Also Stefan learns his older brother Damon is in town the fued between the brothers could mean the destruction of Mystic Falls. Sara Canning, Katerina Graham, Candice Accola, Zach Roerig, Michael Trevino,Dylan Everett,Ashley Benson,Kayla Ewell and Lucy Hale also Star. Cast Main Cast Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore Ian Sommerholder as Damon Salvatore Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennet Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes Zach Roerig as Matt Donavan Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Lucy Hale as Lisa Collins Guest Cast Kayla Ewell as Vicky Donavan Ashley Benson as Chloe Mills Dylan Everett as Jacob (Jake) Woods Transcript Elena: "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you", "Yes, I feel much better". I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." (Elena walked down stairs and saw on the TV a newreport of a couple gone missing on there way to Mystic Falls, walking into the Kitchen she saw Jenna rushing around) Jenna: Good Morning Elena Elena: Good Morning Aunt Jenna (Elena walked into the Kitchen and began to make Coffee) Jenna: you not having anything for Breakfeast Elena Elena: nope just coffee its all about the coffee today. (Jeremy walks into the kitchen as well) Jeremy: is there coffee going (Jeremy gets himself a mug from the kitchen and pours himself some coffee too) Jenna: oh my god i am so late, i have to give in my thesis Elena: then go Aunt Jenna seriously we will be fine Jenna: ok goodbye (Jenna gathered her college things and quickly rushed out of the front door, Elena turned to Jeremy and looked at him) Elena: How are you doing? (Jeremy gave the look of annoyance) Jeremy: dont start (Jeremy walked off with his coffee, Elena stared at him as he walked away and sighed) (Elena is seen in the passenger seat of Bonnie's car daydreaming out of the window, Bonnie is seen driving while ranting to Elena about all the correct things she has predicted so far) Bonnie: Elena! back in the car. Elena: Sorry i did it again didn't i Bonnie: Don't worry Elena because i predict (a crow appears suddenly in the middle of the road, in shock Bonnie turns the wheel of the car forcing it to swerve slightly and slams the brakes on, Elena gasps in shock) Bonnie: Oh My god Elena are you ok. Elena: Im fine Bonnie. Bonnie: it was a crow it came out of nowhere Elena: Seriously Bonnie its fine i cannot be scared of cars for the rest of my life. anyways what were your going to say? Bonnie: i predict that your going to be the happiest you have ever been and all the bad stuff will remain in your past and this year is going to be great. (Elena smiled) Trivia TBA